Sellaport
|+'Sellaport' | |- | Country || Viaska |- | Population || 496,119 |- | Region County || Kipriae Island Ostena-Sellaport Metropolitan Area |- | Main Industries Unemployment || Fishing Freight Shipping Rail 57% |} Sellaport is a major city on the Viaskan East Coast, situated on the extensive Ostena Harbour. It is part of the Ostena-Sellaport metropolitan area, with its adjacent sister city Ostena. As of August 2008, Sellaport has a population of over 496,000, and the Ostena-Sellaport metropolitan area had a total population of 1.488 million. History Sellaport grew as a small fishing village, just up the coast from the growing merchant town Ostena. However, in 1122 Mount Una erupted, forcing the evacuation of the nearby city of Montabeka. The Montabekan refugees were turned away from Ostena, so were forced into Sellaport. 40,000 refugees streamed into the village, prompting the mass construction of hastily-built new housing. The result was an almost shanty-town, and Sellaport's meager resources and facilities were strained greatly. The population of Sellaport a century after the eruption (1222) was 88,000. It was granted city-status by the Viaskan Government (at the then-capital Volgrad in 1300. Still, the city was in a sorry state, surrounded by shanty towns, noteably at Glenroyd and Speveraegen. Throughout the following centuries, Ostena's wealth grew as a Merchant town, whereas Sellaport's wealth stayed very low, with most of the population under the poverty line. However, in 1750, a major regeneration plan was devised. The shanty towns in the south of the city were cleared, and replaced with medium-quality high-rises. This was seen as the only option, due to the extremely high density of the population. The constuction of the new housing was done mainly by residents, instructed by experts. This helped to relieve the problem of umemployment in the city, though at the expense of the overall quality of the buildings. Though noteably far better than the shanty towns, the majority of the population was still under the poverty line. However, during the 1920's, when Viaska was experiencing a large railway boom, a huge number of unemployed in Sellaport were drafted in to help with the construction of the railways. One of the reasons why Sellaport rail station is so huge and extravagant in relation to the amount of services it serves, is that constructing a huge station would keep a larger number of builders employed for longer. To this day, the rail network has been one of the largest employers in Sellaport. Geography Sellaport is located on the Ostena Harbour, a few miles north of Ostena, and west of Mount Una. It is on average much lower-lying than Ostena, but the majority of the city is in the Safe Zone. The climate consists of long, cold winters, and mild summers. Administration Sellaport is located on Kipriae Island, and is under the jurisdiction of the Governor of Kipriae Island. Within Kipriae Island, Sellaport is located in the Ostena-Sellaport metropolitan area, which is on the same level of power as the non-urban counties in the country. The city's interests are looked after by the Ministers of Ostena-Sellaport. Transport Sellaport's road network is interlinked with Ostena's. The Van Der Braunn Expressway begins in the city centre, and finishes in Spatsbaergen. Sellaport is well served by the rail network, there are several stations in the city, with the main one, called Sellaport, serving several intercity routes throughout the country. There are also frequent rail services to nearby Holyoak-Danvers International Airport and Newsker Airport. Category:Viaska Category:Settlements